veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plan B
"Plan B" was the seventeenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot inside the stadium.]]Weevil believes that Thumper killed Felix Toombs and asks Veronica to help him prove it. With Logan's help, she tracks down the real witness from the bridge, but that one's not terribly anxious to talk. Eventually, he is persuaded to come forward, and names Thumper as the killer. Before Thumper can be caught, however, the Fitzpatricks trap him in Shark Stadium; he's still there when the facility is demolished. Logan wins an essay contest and gets to intern for a week with Mayor Woody Goodman. While opening Woody's mail, he finds a video that was taken, apparently by a stalker, inside Woody's house. Keith examines that video. At first, they believe it was sent by an opponent of incorporation, but must discard that theory when they learn the video was made months before the incorporation plan was announced. Woody passes it off as being the work of an angry ex-gardener and asks Keith to drop the matter. kisses Jackie.]] Wallace goes to the school's Sadie Hawkins dance with Jane, but finds he's still drawn to Jackie. Mac asks Veronica for advice on how to improve her less-than-romantic relationship with Beaver. Arc significance * The PCHers got an anonymous call saying that "Curly" Moran was responsible for the bus crash. Weevil claims that he beat Curly to save his life – otherwise, the rest of the PCHers would have thrown him off a cliff. * Woody Goodman receives a creepy video of the inside of his own home. He and Keith figure that it was sent by someone against incorporation, but it turns out that the video was shot in November, months before Woody announced his incorporation plan. Woody says that an angry former gardener is responsible and asks Keith to stop working on finding the stalker. * Veronica and Logan contact the real 911 caller from the bridge, but he is reluctant to talk, citing fear that the PCHers will come after his wife and child. * Weevil thinks the Fitzpatricks ordered the hit on Felix, because they found out about Felix's relationship with Molly Fitzpatrick. Weevil thinks Thumper was the one who carried it out. * Logan takes a piece of paper stamped with Woody Goodman's signature from Woody's office while he's there as Woody's assistant. * Liam Fitzpatrick indirectly admits that his family orchestrated Felix's death. He says to Molly, "You should be glad is dead. If your dad wasn't in prison, he'd have done it himself." Veronica and Weevil bring a recording of this quote to Sheriff Lamb who refuses to arrest Thumper without sufficient evidence. This prompts Weevil to start "Plan B." * Weevil sabotages Thumper's meeting with the Fitzpatricks, making it look like Thumper tried to cheat the Fitzpatricks out of the money he owed them from dealing for them. * Veronica talks to the 911 caller's wife to get him to talk to Lamb about what he saw on the bridge. The caller tells Lamb he saw Thumper kill Felix. * Liam and his cronies beat Thumper and handcuff him to a urinal inside Shark Stadium. A construction worker discovers Thumper's bike there before detonation, but insists that no one is inside. Woody gives the order to detonate, and the stadium subsequently implodes – with Thumper inside. Music * "If I Were a Storm" - Wild Seeds * "Lost Art" - Mere Mortals * "Dreamworld" - Stockton * "Sway" - The Perishers * "Gravity/Falling Down Again" - Alejandro Escovedo Memorable Quotes :Jane: I heard the FBLA won the drawing to host the Sadie Hawkins dance. Dances are the best fundraisers — the band made like three grand at last year's. :Veronica: This face? Right here? My over-the-moon face. :Weevil: I need your help. :Veronica: Augh, if I had fifty bucks every time someone said that... :Weevil: Look, I know it's a drag being you and-- :Veronica: No, seriously, I'm gonna need fifty bucks if you expect me to keep listening. :Gia: Hi, welcome to the Sadie Hawkins Spring Fling. Enjoy! :Logan: Don't worry, gang, if she's a two at ten, she'll be a ten at two. :Gia: Do you know what I think? I think you use sarcasm and anger as a way of keeping people from getting too close to you. :Logan: You know I do, but it doesn't always work. :Gia: Tell me what you think about of me! Seriously, be completely honest. :pulls Logan away before he can answer :Veronica: Dance with me. :Logan: Oh God. When I dreamed of this moment, "I've Had the Time of My Life" was always playing. Well, what can you do. :Jackie: Did you just check that girl out? :Wallace: I was admiring her sweater. :Jackie: Her second skin rack-magnifying sweater? :Wallace: I love the fabric. :Jackie: It'd be a good color on me. :Wallace: I got news for you: there's not a bad color for you. I think you should ask her where she got that from. :Jackie: Oh, you think so, huh? :Wallace: Anytime a hot girl wants to wear a tight sweater with a zip down the middle? I'm on board. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 3.00 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp * Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan) and Ryan Hansen (Dick) do not appear in this episode. * When it's announced that Logan won the essay contest, he folds over the newspaper he's reading and says "Did someone say my name?" This is identical to Max Fischer's first appearance in Rushmore. * The news footage of the "Shark Field" demolition shown is actually footage of the February 11, 2001 implosion of Three Rivers Stadium in Pittsburgh, PA. * When Woody Goodman leaves the Mars Investigations office, he comments that Veronica is a "good kid" for helping out at her father's office during her lunch hour. However, the clock in the background indicates that the time is 3:25 (assumed afternoon), which is an unlikely time for a high school lunch hour. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes